The Affair of the Maou
by gwendal738
Summary: [Part 2 of Yuuram Trilogy] Yuuri has been committing an affair with a woman despite being married to Wolfram for three years. Will he find the courage to tell Wolfram with the possible consequence of losing the person he loves the most? COMPLETE!
1. The Truth is Revealed

A/N: Here is the sequel for 'A Romantic Evening at Earth'! Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it… I hope you like this one as much as you liked the other fic! (If you don't know the other fic, I suggest you go read it in order to understand this…)

**The Affair of the Maou**

"Aww, come on… You're not going home now, are you?" A girl whispered huskily when he saw Yuuri leave her side and dress up.

"I have to. Wolfram's gonna get suspicious again." Yuuri replied while pulling his pants up.

"Aww… It's such a waste, why did you get married to a guy anyway? You're so cute and your skills in bed are over the top… It's such a waste on another man!"

_Yeah… Why did I marry him anyway?_ Yuuri asked himself. _Ah, of course. I love him. Do I really?_

Yuuri thought about it as he walked in the chilly night breeze. It was eight in the evening, which is still early, to avoid suspicions. _Do I really love him? Hmm, what a question. Of course I do. I don't do what I don't want to do, so I married him for love. But he's a guy! It's impossible to do __**it**__ with him!_

Before he even realized it, he was standing in front of the room they shared in Blood Pledge Castle. He entered slowly, finding a very loving Wolfram.

"Hey Yuuri. Had fun with your friends?" Wolfram asked with just a tad bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah. You sound jealous, Wolfram. Why is that?"

"It's just because you've been hanging out with them too much lately."

"Ah, now, now… No one can and will ever replace you." The moment those words left Yuuri's lips he felt a huge pang of guilt. He thought of the girl he was seeing and how he met her one month ago…

* * *

**-Flashback-**

It was a beautiful morning, so Yuuri invited Wolfram to go to town.

"Hey, Wolfram! Wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"To this café in town. Conrad told me about it and I was wondering if we could try it out too."

"Are you sure we should believe him? He is Weller-kyo after all… I don't think I wanna trust him."

"Ah, come on Wolfram. Have faith in your brother!"

Once they were in the café they chose an outdoor table so they can enjoy the view. They then began to talk about random things.

"Ah, it's already been three years, ne?"

"Huh?"

"Since you became my husband, I mean."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Wolfram…"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do wimp! What's with the stupid questions all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. I sometimes just can't help but think that you only married me because we were engaged by mistake. But, I'm stupid, ne? Of course you love me." After those words departed from his lips he leaned closer to Wolfram and caressed his face. "I love you too."

At that moment a waitress came to take their orders. Once Yuuri saw her he couldn't take his eyes off her. She then turned to him after taking Wolfram's order and blushed.

"Uh, H-heika, what would you like to order?"

"Urm, umm… Coffee, I guess… That's it."

"Uh, y-yes." After that she scurried away and a different waitress brought their order.

After that day Yuuri couldn't help but go back to the café once a week just so he could see her. One day he found the courage to stop her and talk for a little bit.

"Uhm, miss, I was wondering… What is your name?"

"Uh, it's ­­Hikari, heika."

_(A/N: I couldn't think of any other name, so please pardon me… And he didn't wear disguises anymore because this was the city in the domain of Shin Makoku…)_

"It's a nice name. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? I can pick you up here when your work's over. How about it?"

"Uh, aren't you married, heika? I mean, to His Excellency Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"Yes, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

"Well… I guess you're right."

_(A/N: Yuuri is a little OOC in here, so please pardon me.)_

Later that night, Yuuri felt guilty for the first time. _I'm about to cheat on the person I love, but that girl was just so beautiful! Oh, what am I supposed to do?_

Wolfram noticed the disturbed look on his husband's face so he confronted him.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?"

Seeing the loving expression on his husband's face made him even guiltier than ever, but he managed to crack a smile and say, "Nothing, Wolfram. Let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Fine."

The next afternoon, Yuuri hurried to the café where he met the woman. She was dressed in a short red dress and had make-up on, so she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make up some kind of story in order for me to escape Wolfram."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't mind. But are you sure it's okay doing this?"

"Yes."

They both don't know how it happened but early in the night they found themselves together in bed at an inn. After that night, Yuuri then promised her that he'll go out with her when he can escape from Wolfram…

**-End Flashback-**

**

* * *

**

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice brought him back to reality. He looked straight at his husband's eyes and knew. He knew that he must tell him the truth, because sooner or later it maybe found out anyway. Besides, the guilt was starting to spread over him. He took a deep breath and held Wolfram at arm's length and looked into his eyes. _He would understand that I'm saying this because I want to be honest, right?_

"Wolfram, I'm committing an affair."

It took a moment to partially register in Wolfram's mind what Yuuri just said. When it did, he had a surprisingly calm reaction.

"An… affair?"

"With a woman."

"A… Woman?"

"Yes."

When it had fully registered in Wolfram's mind he began tearing at the poor Maou.

"You wimp! You cheater! I knew I shouldn't have married you! You never loved me!" Wolfram screamed at the top of his lungs while throwing anything in his reach at Yuuri.

"Wolfram, calm down!"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! How do you expect me to CALM DOWN after what you've just said to me you betrayer! Traitor!"

The commotion was then heard outside, which made Günter and Conrad run into their room. They found a rather devastating sight: The room was practically overthrown.

"Wolfram, what happened here?" Conrad asked the fuming blonde.

"Heika!" Cried a very agitated Günter.

"Stay out of this, Weller-kyo! I don't need you to interfere!" Wolfram snapped. Turning to Yuuri with tears in his eyes he said, "**It's over."**

"Wh… What?!"

"I said, it's over. Our marriage. Our future. Our lives together. Go with that woman, then! Nothing's stopping you now, because the bond between us is officially severed!" After saying those words, Wolfram threw the wedding ring on the floor and stormed out of the room, running out into the cold night.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it despite the angst! XD. I need five reviews in order to inspire me to update!


	2. Asking for Advice is Helpful

A/N: And here is the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy it… On with the next chappie! Hyuu! (I'm currently addicted to Tsubasa Chronicles and Kuro/Fay so do forgive me if I keep 'hyuu-ing' just like Fay…) Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe it actually got this popular...

**The Affair of the Maou**

It took three minutes to register in Yuuri's mind what just happened. _It's over._

Part of him wanted to believe it was an illusion, but seeing the trashed room and the golden emerald wedding ring on the floor, he knew that all of it was painstakingly true.

And… he cried. He cried like he'd never cried before. _All I wanted was to be happy together with the person I love, but… that woman had to come. She had to come and make me fall in love with her. It's all her fault!_ Yuuri shook his head._ It's not her fault for being so beautiful. She didn't even try to get my attention anyway. It's my fault. All of this mess is entirely my fault. _Getting up from the floor and wiping his eyes, he decided._ I'm gonna get Wolfram back. I'll get our relationship back to the way it was, even if it meant proposing engagement again. I made this mess, and I'm going to clean it. _He then went out of the room with determined thoughts.

* * *

Wolfram ran. And ran. And ran. He didn't even care that he was barefoot and was only wearing his nightgown. He didn't even care where he was going. All he wanted was to be away from that dreadful place that was once heaven but now hell.

It all happened so fast. One minute they were lying down on the soft bed completely in love, the next minute the other says he's having an affair. All of it seemed too much for Wolfram that he fainted and collapsed on the hard and bare asphalt.

Meanwhile, Yuuri organized a search party to look for Wolfram. He also rode his horse and looked for him. A few minutes later, he spotted what looked like to be a pink blob on the ground, and when he neared it he sighed in relief. It was Wolfram lying on the ground. He got down from his horse and carried him to his horse and brought him to Bielefeld Castle.

When Wolfram woke up he was greeted by the morning sunshine peering through the windows and soft pillows surrounding him. _That's odd. I swear I fainted and fell on hard ground…_

Upon closer inspection of the room he realized he was in Bielefeld castle. _Ah, that's right. I spent too much time in Yuuri's room so I forgot how my room looked like._ Upon thinking Yuuri's name he froze, looking like he was ready to cry. _Yuuri… I loved you so much, how could you have betrayed me?_

After dressing up, he found a little note on his bedside table. It was from Yuuri.

* * *

**Wolfram, **

**I know you're angry, so please cool your head first. I just want you to know that I really love you, and I want you back.**

**Please meet me if you're ready to talk. I'll wait, no matter how long I have to.**

**With eternal love,**

**Yuuri ♥**

_(A/N: I made up the 'with eternal love' part because I want it to sound more romantic…)_

* * *

Wolfram crunched the note angrily in his hands and tears flowed from his eyes. _It's over, Yuuri. You will never have me back. You chose to have an affair, and I'm giving you freedom to be with her._ Wiping the tears from his eyes he threw the note in a nearby trash bin and went to train new soldiers.

* * *

Yuuri, meanwhile, was in town with Hikari. He couldn't muster up the courage to break up with her. Not yet.

"Oh, Yuuri, look at how delicious those violet apples are! Can I buy some?"

_(A/N: I don't know what to call the fruits Yuuri saw from the girl when he first arrived in Shin Makoku, so I'll just call them violet apples.)_

"Huh? Yeah."

"Yuuri, you seem to be absentminded today."

Ignoring the comment, Yuuri turned to Hikari. "He knows."

"Huh?"

"Wolfram. He knows about our affair."

"Oh? That's too bad." Hikari replied, not getting the point at once.

"Don't you understand? It means it's over, Hikari. Our relationship is over. I had an affair with you and I liked you I swear, but no one can ever replace Wolfram. I'm trying to get him back, and while doing that I can't continue to be with you any longer. I'm sorry."

Hikari took the news with surprising calmness. "Don't worry, I understand. From the start I knew we can never be together anyway, considering you're married and all. So, our relationship is finally over then." Hikari kissed Yuuri on the lips for one last time. "I'll sure miss that."

"Thank you for understanding, Hikari. And I'm really sorry; I do hope you will find a man who will love you as much as I do for Wolfram. Goodbye."

"Yes, I do hope so. Goodbye."

* * *

Wolfram decided to take a break from his training and went to visit Gwendal in Blood Pledge Castle to just talk. While he was walking down the hallway to his brother's office to where he was signing papers, he met Yuuri in the hallway.

Time seemed by to pass slowly between them as they saw each other. Wolfram quickened his pace and passed Yuuri without saying a word, while Yuuri tried to mumble a greeting. Wolfram ran the rest of the way with tears forming in his eyes.

Yuuri, meanwhile, could not take it anymore and didn't know what to do, so he transported himself to earth and went to his mother to ask for her advice.

Once Wolfram got to Gwendal's office he sat down on the sofa and began to sob. Gwendal, seeing that his younger half brother was present and crying, put down his paperwork.

"What's wrong?" Gwendal asked, though trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"Aniwe, help me… I don't know what to do anymore…" Wolfram sobbed. Gwendal then went to him and hugged him; a wordless exchange of emotions between brothers, even if they're just half.

"Yuuri… I don't know what to do with him anymore… Part of me wants to take him back, while the other part doesn't… Help, aniwe…"

"I don't know how to help you Wolfram," Gwendal began while letting go of his younger half brother. "But I think that you need to talk this over with Yuuri in order to sort out both of your feelings."

"I can't help but burst into tears when I see him, aniwe! I love him; I love him so much…" Wolfram let his voice trail off.

"I don't know. That's the only solution I can think of. It's up to you whether you'll take my advice or not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. I'm sorry I can't be of any further help." Gwendal stated while going back to his paperwork.

"Thanks anyway, aniwe, for being here for me…" After that Wolfram went out of the room and went back to Bielefeld castle to train the remaining troops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuri was crying on Miko's chest, like he had done so many years ago when he was a child.

"There, there, Yuu-chan, everything will be alright. I'm sure Wolfram still loves you; just give him time to think."

"But mother! I know it's only been overnight, but…Every time I hear his name or see his face I just want to cry. I'd give anything to be together with him again…"

"I feel Wolfram still loves you. In fact, I think he still loves you so much he's probably crying about you right now as well. Why don't you go sort things out with him? It might try to bring back the old relationship."

"Yes, I'll try, mother. Thanks for helping me; I have to get back now." Yuuri wiped his eyes and nose with a handkerchief and returned to Shin Makoku.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like this one? Please read and review… I can't believe I'm writing something angsty like this… I need three reviews in order to inspire me to update! XD


	3. Preparing for war: Humans vs Mazokus

A/N: The third chappie! I don't even know why I'm writing an angst fic like this… It's not like I'm depressed or anything! (Well maybe I am, kind of, coz I can't believe FSN's ending in the Phils. is tonight at 8:30 and I can't even watch it... Stupid country, they don't even have anime... or animax...) Anyway, here's the story…

**The Affair of the Maou**

Once Yuuri got back the first person he looked for was his beloved husband. He went to Bielefeld Castle, where he saw him training new recruits.

When they saw each other everything seemed to freeze. They were oblivious to everything but each other, when a tap on Wolfram's shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Your Excellency, would you like to take a break?" A concerned recruit asked him.

"N-no… I'm fine." He threw one last longing look at Yuuri before going back to training.

For a while Yuuri thought Wolfram would come running in super slow motion across the field and into his welcome embrace, but he knew better. He knew that everything was over between them, but why did that look on his beloved's face looked like he wanted him as much as he did?

Yuuri decided to be patient and waited for Wolfram to finish his training. When he finished, Yuuri ran to him.

"Wolfram, please listen to me. Let's talk."

"No, Yuuri. _She_ must be worried about you. Why don't you go back to _her _now and leave me alone? I told you right? Or do you want me to say it again? It's ov-"

Wolfram was interrupted by Yuuri pulling him towards his face and giving him a kiss. He tried to get away, but he could not. Tears started to form in his eyes when Yuuri let go.

"Wolfram, there is no more _she_. It's only _us_. Don't you understand? I love you and I want you back."

"Yuuri…" For a while Wolfram considered, but he was still too hurt by the truth. "No. I mean it, it's over and you'll never win me back… Never…" Tears flowed from his eyes and he started to run, but Yuuri held a firm grip on his arm.

"Wolfram, please! I'd do anything to get you to wear this ring again!"

"Never! I'm not wearing it! Now let me go!"

Yuuri obliged, looking after a teary faced Wolfram running down the Blood Pledge Castle hallways. He sighed and went to Gwendal's office.

"Gwendal, I think I'm going to sign the papers by myself."

"Are you sure, heika? Wouldn't you like to fix your problem with Wolfram first?"

"I already tried, and all seems futile. Besides, I have nothing to do anyway."

"...Okay."

* * *

Two weeks passed ever since Yuuri and Wolfram broke up. Not once did they have contact with each other, or even greet each other when they happened to pass each other by the hallway. Finally, Yuuri couldn't take it anymore and just decided to confront Wolfram again.

He found him in the garden of Bielefeld, resting after training the new recruits. When Wolfram saw him he felt like crying, but he managed to get up and walk away. Yuuri, though, caught him by the hand and made him face him.

"Wolfram, please take me back. I think I'm going to be crazy! I love you so much…"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't want you… I don't want… I don't…" Wolfram burst into tears, Yuuri brought him closer and kissed him.

Wolfram somehow found the courage to push him away, and ran to the opposite side of the hallway. Tears found its way to Yuuri's eyes, and for a while he stood there, crying. It was then that Conrad came running to his side that he became conscious of his surroundings.

"Heika! I mean, Yuuri, I'm sorry, but Gwendal needs to see you in his office."

Wiping the tears from his eyes he replied, "Can't that wait until later?"

"No heika. I'm terribly sorry for you and Wolfram, but what Gwendal has to say is urgent."

"Fine."

Yozak and Günter were also in Gwendal's office when he entered. All of them had serious faces.

"What happened, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked while seating down a nearby sofa.

"The humans have decided to attack us full force. They are planning a war three weeks from now, so we have to stop them."

"What?! How did that happen?"

"They seem to have invented some kind of a new weapon, but we still have trouble knowing what it is. Our spies said that their army is enough to match us in numbers, even more. In your opinion, would it be possible to train new recruits for this upcoming war?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Günter spoke up. "New recruits are often inexperienced and might need months, no, years of training. It's impossible."

"I agree with him, Your Excellency." Yozak said. "It may be that their strength only lies in numbers, and if we ambush them late enough they might not have time to look for more soldiers. Besides, I'm quite sure that to get that numerous army, they had to force farmers and peasants to go to war, therefore I'm guessing half of them might be inexperienced."

"Okay, both of you have a point. What do you think, heika?"

"I suppose a peace talk won't work? You know me. As much as possible I want to prevent bloodshed."

"We have tried peace talk, heika, but… They killed our messengers before they could even speak. They beheaded them and burned their bodies."

"What?! Oh, I guess nothing can be done, then." Yuuri closed the conversation while standing up. "We move out at zero six hundred hours, two weeks and five days from now."

Everyone saluted. "Yes, heika."

_(A/N: I tried to make this sound more military like, so sorry if Yuuri was a bit OOC in this fic… I know he would never agree to bloodshed, no matter how hopeless the situation might be.)_

"Oh yeah, before I leave… Does Wolfram know about this?"

"No, heika, we refrained from informing him. He will stay here to train the new recruits, and we're just going to call him out to war as a last resort."

"Good. See you."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… I need two reviews in order to inspire me to update! XD The next chappie is actually the ending... It's a pretty short story, I know... But this is a three part series of fics that I'm doing. (And due to stupid papers due in school and my F in Algebra II, I haven't typed up OR thought on the sequel yet, so it may take a very loooong while...)


	4. Death

A/N: And here is the last chapter! Do forgive me if it's tragic… But I plan to make a sequel to this, entitled "True Love Surpasses Everything". If you'd like, please read and review! I need five positive reviews in order for me to be inspired to write the sequel…

**The Affair of the Maou**

The fated day came. Yuuri donned his war clothes and looked longingly around his room before setting off to war. He had also told his mother and family when he went to earth; they were reluctant to let him go to war at first but they finally let him go.

* * *

**Flashback**

Yuuri decided to tell his parents of the plan of Shin Makoku to go to war against humans. After discussing the plans with the others, Yuuri transported himself to earth.

Once there he couldn't bring himself to talk about the war with his mother alone, so he decided to wait for his brother and father to come home. Once they got together at the dinner table he took a long breath and said it.

"Mother, father, big brother, we plan on going to war with the humans in Shin Makoku."

It took a while to register in his family's minds what he just said. When it did, Yuuri's mother was the first to speak up.

"But… why? You're human too, Yuu-chan. I'm human! Why can't mazokus and humans just live a peaceful life together?"

"I don't know either, mother, but I have to go to war with them. After all, I am the Maou."

"But Yuu-chan… Didn't you promise that once you sit on the throne and become the Maou you will change how things are? Didn't you say you'll establish peace?"

"We tried, mother, but…"

"What happened, Yuuri?" Shouma asked.

"The messengers we sent for the attempted peace talk were all beheaded and had their bodies burned, and the humans didn't even listen to what they were going to say."

"Well, I say you teach them a lesson." Shouri said out loud. "I mean, teach them not to mess with you. They'll surely fall under your command."

"Shou-chan! We can't be that violent!" Miko scolded.

_(A/N: I don't know how Miko calls Shouri, so I just put that. Also, if anyone from Yuuri's family is OOC, please forgive me… I haven't watched season 2 that much yet so I don't know much about them…)_

"I don't know…"

"Well, I just came to tell you this, mother, so I need to go back now."

"But Yuu-chan…"

"I'm sorry mother; we have to wage war against them." Yuuri kissed her and his father on the cheek. "I love you." He then turned to Shouri. "See yah, big brother."

"Hn. Come back alive, okay?"

"I can't promise that."

"Yuu-chan? What do you mean?"

"Humans have invented a new weapon, and we don't know what it is."

"Please be careful."

"Yes!"

Afterwards he transported himself to Shin Makoku with a heavy heart.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Yuuri wrote a note for Wolfram; he can't let him know that they're going to war, so he left early and went to Bielefeld Castle. He made one of the guards gave it to him.

* * *

**Wolfram,**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't tell this to you personally, but I have to go to war with the humans. We didn't tell you this because we fear for your safety. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.**

**I love you so much, and if I never go back, please don't cry for me… I can't stand seeing your beautiful face stained with tears… And besides, I won't be by your side to wipe your tears away…**

**I do hope you at least forgive me for the affair. I love you and I want you back, and if I ever come back alive I'll try again to make you wear the ring.**

**With eternal love,**

**Yuuri ♥**

* * *

Having done all the things he had to do, he set out for the battlefield together with Gwendal, Yozak, and Conrad. Günter was left behind in Blood Pledge Castle to watch over it and send reinforcements when needed.

(Separate here)

Gwendal lead them to the battlefield, shouting their war cries. Yuuri was in the frontline together with Yozak and Conrad, and together they fought the humans.

Humans then came and attacked them. Since they were in Mazoku territory, Gwendal had no trouble using his maryoku to create barriers. Yuuri also used his maryoku to attack, while Yozak and Conrad resorted to sword fighting. Some of the humans then brought out their secret weapon and began firing at them. Yuuri realized what they were a tad too late.

"Guns! Gwendal, look out!"

But his warning came out too late. Gwendal was hit by a bullet on the left shoulder. Yuuri called Yozak and Conrad.

"Stay clear of them! Those weapons are called guns, and they can fire bullets at you without having to go near. One shot on your head or near your chest can kill you, so please be careful!"

"Yes, heika!" After that, Yozak and Conrad and the remaining men proceeded with more caution.

Yuuri, meanwhile, managed to help Gwendal stand up. He brought him to the tent where Gisela and other medics were prepared to heal him.

"I'll come back out there, heika, once I'm healed." Gwendal remarked, determined.

"Just make sure it will heal enough for it not to open again. We'll fend off the enemies, so don't worry. We'll call Günter in for reinforcements as well."

"As you wish, heika."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolfram was dressing up for training. The minute he stepped out into the training grounds a guard ran up to him.

"Your Excellency, heika left me this to give to you."

"Throw it away." Wolfram said while waving the letter away.

"But Your Excellency! What's written in here may be important! You see, heika left for war this morning."

"War?! Against whom?"

"The humans, sir. It seems they have grown hostile and has invented a secret weapon!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Wolfram asked to no one in particular while running towards Blood Pledge Castle. He didn't even bother taking a horse. He also snatched the letter from the guard and read it along the way.

When he finished reading the letter he had tears in his eyes. He quickened his pace and arrived in Blood Pledge Castle in a few minutes.

"Günter! Günter!"

Anissina came and greeted him. "Günter has left for war, Wolfram."

"Huh? When?"

"Just now. It seems the humans are so strong that they needed recruits immediately."

"Where is the war?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. I'll look for them myself."

"No, Wolfram. Your orders are to remain here in case they needed more reinforcements! Günter told me all about it!"

"I can't wait now! I have to see Yuuri! I have to tell him I still love him!" Wolfram said with tears in his eyes. Just then a messenger came.

"Your Excellency! They need reinforcements, sir."

"Where are they?"

"You can follow me, sir."

Wolfram rode his horse and followed him to where they were.

* * *

All of it seemed hopeless. The Mazoku were losing. Yozak's dead. Conrad, Gwendal, and Günter are wounded. It's all up to Yuuri…

Yuuri stood in front of the battle line, exhausted. Every one of the best soldiers was either wounded or dead, all because of the guns.

_So this was about the time guns were invented?_ Yuuri asked himself. _Maybe, at least, in this world._

_Wolfram, I don't think I'll be able to come back to you. Forgive me for what I am about to do. I can't turn into the Maou at my own will but I can at least control my maryoku now. Here goes nothing! _Yuuri then charged full speed at the humans and hit them with his maryoku. A lot of them fell down dead. He didn't notice, though, that humans were also behind him, and before he could react they shot him.

Yuuri heard faint sounds of cheers coming from the humans, and then darkness. Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou, was no more.

Wolfram came a tad too late. The sight before him was devastating; dead bodies of both sides littered the ground, though one body stood out. He was dressed in all black and bloody, and he had a violet cape. It took a while to register in Wolfram's mind…

That that body belonged to Yuuri. His husband. His love. The person who he promised to spend the rest of his life with. Yuuri had obtained five shots on his body: one on the back of the head, one on the chest, one on the left arm, and two on the back of his legs. It was enough to make him fall down dead.

Wolfram still couldn't believe it. He lost his love twice. First to a woman and now to humans. They're going to pay…

Wolfram used his maryoku at full blast and burned half of the human army in just a blink of an eye. He was turned to a heartless soldier; burning every human that comes in his way. Gwendal, Conrad, and Günter watched helplessly from the tent. Gwendal then decided to get up and help.

"Gwendal! Your wound's not fully healed yet!" Conrad called out.

"But it won't open. I have to help…"

Before he could even finish his sentence he heard a shot. He ran outside and saw it. His younger half brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld, was shot through the heart by a human. It was enough to make him fall down on the ground.

Gwendal was so devastated that he killed, no, destroyed the human who shot his brother. He ran to Wolfram to try and save him, but it was too late.

"Aniwe…" Gwendal heard him whisper.

"What is it, Wolfram?"

"Can… you… at least…take me to… wh… where… Yuuri is? All… I want now… is to… breathe my last beside… him." Wolfram said with much difficulty.

Gwendal replied with tears in his eyes, "Of course."

Gwendal carried him to where Yuuri's body is and watched over him for a moment. Wolfram tried to reach Yuuri's face. When he did, he caressed his bloody face softly and whispered, "I… love… you… I'll… follow… you… to… wherever… our souls…will go…" After that he breathed his last. Wolfram von Bielefeld was no more.

* * *

The Mazoku won. Gwendal used his maryoku to create a strong barrier that bullets cannot pass through, and his men charged at them, therefore striking them down. After the battle they arranged a proper funeral for all the soldiers that died especially Wolfram, Yuuri, Yozak, and Conrad. Yozak died because he was stabbed by a human who ran out of bullets, and Conrad died because despite being wounded, he charged out into the battlefield. His wound opened up and he bled to death.

Yuuri and Wolfram were buried side by side, together with their wedding rings. Gwendal slipped the ring on Wolfram's cold finger after finding it in Yuuri's pocket. Yuuri's family was also there.

"I never thought I'd be attending Yuu-chan's wedding _and_ funeral." Miko remarked. "I always believed he would outlive me."

"I can't believe my Wolfie-kun and Conrad are dead." Cecilia said calmly. "I wasn't even here when they died."

"It wasn't your fault, Hahawe." Gwendal soothingly said.

"They all fought bravely for our country." Gwendal said in his speech afterwards. "We should remember their efforts in trying to bring peace to this land. Especially the Maou. He wasn't from this world, yet he chose to save it. Men like them ought to live forever…"

* * *

"It's such a pity they died. Do you think we should give them another chance?" A goddess remarked.

"Of course, but the law of reincarnation says they cannot have memories of each other." A god replied.

"Well… I bet they'll fall in love again. After all, **true love surpasses everything**. We can at least make them meet each other again."

"Maybe. Let's get to work then!"

And so the gods worked on giving Wolfram and Yuuri a second chance…

**End of Story**

A/N: So how did you like the ending? Please read and review… I need at least five reviews in order to inspire me to write the sequel! XD (I know it's short but oh well... I was actually planning on making this a series of oneshots but it just got waaaay too long...)


End file.
